


Mistletoe

by TheDaringInferno



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: Shaggy manages to trap Fred under the mistletoe.





	

Fred sighed into his eggnog, trying his best not to look as out of place as he felt. It was nice of Daphne to invite them all to her family’s annual Christmas party but the opulent dinner and ballroom was a bit much for the blonde. He could see Velma immersed in a discussion with a scientist he didn’t know the name of, eyes wide with excitement that warmed his heart. He knew how much Velma hated parties. Having someone like minded probably made coming worth it. Daphne was with her sisters, smiling and joking and Fred knew this was likely the most fun she’d ever had with her siblings. And Shaggy. _Goodness._

Shaggy had captured the attention of a group of people like he was _born_ for it. He stood tall and proud, every bit of him oozing confidence. It was times like these that left Fred breathless in the face of Norville Rodgers.  

He’d always had a bit of a crush on Shaggy. From the moment he’d met the man he’d been in love. Fred knew he was a romantic at heart and he’d had his heart broken a few times when he fell too hard for someone. But as much as Velma and Daphne loved to laugh at his romantic ways Fred knew he loved Shaggy. He loved him more than he had ever loved anyone.

If only he had the courage to say something.

It was both incredibly easy and insanely difficult to pretend like he didn’t love Shaggy. It was easy to focus on a mystery and ignore anything not pertaining to what they were investigating. But the minute the case was over he could hardly contain himself. Shaggy was always so _close._ How could he resist blurting out how much he cared for the other man? One of these days he was going to let it slip how he felt and Shaggy would be disgusted. He’d probably never want to talk to him again. Would probably leave the gang with Scooby. Then everything would fall apart and Fred would be left alone again.

The blonde was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t realize he was crying until a hand cupped his face. Shaggy was next to him, concern flooding his face and Fred looked around. They were in an empty hallway, no longer next to the table of gifts Fred had stationed himself at.

“Freddy? You alright?” Fred leaned into the warm hand on his face, missing the soft blush on his best friend’s face. Shaggy looked away from the man, trying to hide his red face.

“I’m fine.” Shaggy nodded. He wouldn’t be able to get Fred to talk if he didn’t want to and the way the blonde was leaning against him was making it hard to speak. He’d been in love with the other man for a while but Freddy had never shown an interest. Shaggy smiled to himself, letting his hand slip to Freddy’s waist. He might never get this opportunity again. 

Fred opened his eyes, looking up at the taller man. Shaggy was holding him gently, hand still on his face while his other had slipped to Fred’s waist. This couldn’t be what he thought it was. Fred had wanted Shaggy to look at him like that for a long time. The brunette leaned closer and Fred felt his breath catch. For a moment everything seemed to stop and then Shaggy was kissing him.

Shaggy was _kissing_ him!

Fred groaned and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck. He couldn’t believe this was happening! Shaggy was kissing him, pressing him against a wall and everything was _perfect_. Fred pulled away, needing to breathe, and let his forehead fall onto Shaggy’s chest.

“Why-” As happy as he was Fred needed answers. Shaggy wouldn’t just kiss him out of the blue. Shaggy smiled at him and pointed above them. Mistletoe dangled above them, and Fred grinned.

“Mistletoe.” Fred smiled brightly as Shaggy pulled him close again. “Merry Christmas.”

Shaggy kissed him again and Fred felt himself melt in the other man’s arms. Definitely the best Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> I love this pairing and had this idea bouncing around in my head.


End file.
